Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a method of controlling an anti-snoring device, and in particular to a method of controlling an anti-snoring device by capturing sound data and performing sampling.
Description of Related Art
In general, a few people may snore during sleep due to their constitutions or other physiological factors. Although the snoring does not cause great harm to the body, a chronic snoring state during sleep not only affects people's sleep quality and thus causes poor working efficiency, but also possibly has a negative influence on others, and accordingly it begins to develop an anti-snoring device. In present manners of controlling the anti-snoring device, it usually needs to first judge whether a user is in a snoring state and then further determine whether to trigger an anti-snoring function, wherein one control manner is prerecording and analyzing the user's snores, taking the user's snores as empirical values (i.e., threshold values), and then judging whether the user is in a snoring state by means of the empirical values (i.e., threshold values).